The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Conventional engine operation includes a four stroke cycle. However, during light load conditions, residual oxygen levels in the combustion chamber may be sufficient for additional combustion events. This may be especially true for diesel applications, where the air flow provided to the intake port is unthrottled. Operating in a four stroke cycle during cold start conditions may extend warm-up times due to relatively cool in-cylinder temperatures. These relatively cool in-cylinder temperatures may provided limited heat transfer to engine coolant which is used for vehicle cabin heating and may also provide a relatively cool exhaust gas flow to exhaust aftertreatment components.